


Thank you, Ma'am

by jisforjudi



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisforjudi/pseuds/jisforjudi
Summary: M relaxes after a long, hard day at the office.





	Thank you, Ma'am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAnotherUnderstudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/gifts), [say0036](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=say0036), [detectivecaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/gifts), [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts), [LadyDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/gifts), [Wolfsbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/gifts), [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts), [ladyvivien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvivien/gifts).



> thank you all for your wonderful writing and your gifts. i hope you enjoy this and that it gives you as much pleasure as your writing has given me.

Tanner handed M’s mobile to her when she came out of her weekly meeting with the PM. She scrolled through the many emails and messages, reviewing Tanner’s replies; in the car from No. 10 to the office, she briefed Tanner on her meeting with the PM. The rest of the afternoon was spent with Tanner and key staff. Finally at about 1930 the day’s meetings were done and M was alone in her office. Moneypenny had ordered the car around and said goodnight. Tanner was in his office two doors down. M opened her purse and pulled out the cheap, disposable mobile that was not in any way connected to the office. She texted 2100 to the one person who knew of the mobile. In less than an hour she was home and on her way out. M drove her ordinary car to an ordinary street on the other side of the city where she entered the door to a small block of flats, and without having to press the bell next to the name Janet Frobisher, the door latch was released. As she arrived at the door to the first floor flat, it was opened for her.

“Good evening, Ma’am.” He held a crystal tumbler of 50 year old Macallan scotch.

M removed her coat and exchanged it for the drink.

“Thank you James”.

“You’re welcome, Ma’am.”

James hung M’s coat in the closet then followed her into the sitting room. M sat in a comfortable chair facing the gas fireplace. A quick glance round told her everything was ready.

“You look very good James.”

“Thank you Ma’am. I hoped you would be pleased.”

“I am. Come closer.”

James moved next to the chair.

“No. Here. In front of me.” M shifted her legs so James could stand directly in front of her. She leaned back, sipped her scotch and considered the man standing before her. He was dressed all in black: sheer, lace-topped stockings, stilettos, and a cock ring.

James stood with his hands behind him; his heart beat a bit faster and his pulse speeded up. M looked him up and down, her blue eyes darkening with lust. James watched her watching him. He saw the pulse in her neck beating beneath her skin, a slight flush appeared on her cheeks and he watched her cleavage move with every breath she took. _I bet she’s getting wet just watching me._ She didn’t have to touch him; just knowing she wanted him excited him and his cock responded.

M dipped her forefinger into her scotch and used it to trace the veins in his cock. M cupped his balls that were as hairless as his chest. All the blood in his body raced to his cock, which waved itself in the air, craving M; she fondled his balls and stroked his cock.

“Turn around James.”

He stepped back smartly, turned around and returned to his place between M’s legs, his hands folded at the small of his back.

“Very good James. I’m pleased to see you’re learning how to take orders.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Move forward. Bend over James.”

“Yes, Ma’am”, he answered and bent over neatly at the waist, his magnificent arse displayed for M’s pleasure.

His arse is flawless she thought. Tight and smooth and unblemished, his muscles quivered when she touched him, her palms skimming over his flesh.

“Open.”

Bond prised his cheeks apart and waited. There was a long feather on the side table. M used it to tease Bond, softly brushing it around his bumhole, then his thighs and balls. Silence is not required so Bond sounded his pleasure, and M played the feather along his cock and balls, making Bond’s murmurs become louder sighs and groans. His hands started to slip.

“I told you to keep yourself open for me James.” It was a seductive whisper.

“Yes, Ma’am”, he said and pulled his cheeks apart even further.

M selected a tube of lubricant from the table beside her and spread a generous portion between his cheeks and into his arsehole. The cool lube and touch of M’s hands made Bond’s cock bob up and down. He felt the anal beads slowly being pushed in, one bead at a time. M teased him with them, pushing them in and tugging one or two out, until the whole string of beads was buried in his arse.

“Hands, James”, and he again clasped his hands behind his back.

M reached between his spread legs and caressed his cock; she smoothed the lube left on her hands around the crown and down his shaft and massaged it into his balls. She watched his thigh muscles tense with desire. Her nipples were so tight and hard, they hurt and her wet pussy throbbed as she contemplated the beautiful man in front of her. M toyed with him a few moments longer and then abruptly let him go.

M leaned back a bit and raised her hand and delivered a stinging slap to James’s right buttock. James’s cock hardened even more. She raised her hand again and spanked his buttocks again and again. Each spank hardened his cock just a little bit more. No matter how often they played this game, Bond was always surprised by her strength. _Christ! I’m a Double O, I should know better than to be deceived by her appearance._

“Don’t even think about using your hands on yourself”, M warned him when she saw his hands start to slip from their place behind his back.

“No, Ma’am”. James clasped his hands together more tightly.

M continued spanking Bond’s magnificent arse until she sensed he was just one spank away from coming.

“Please Ma’am. Don’t stop.”

“Why, James? So you can come? I don’t think so. Not yet. Stand up.”

Bond stood straight, still with his hands behind his back.

“You do have a fine arse James.”

“Thank you Ma’am”.

M caressed his hot flesh, soothing the fire with her lips while she reached around Bond and took his balls and cock in her hands and slowly, torturously, slid her hand up and down his perfect cock.

“Thank you Ma’am”, he sighed.

“Turn around James and step back”.

“Yes Ma’am.”

There he was. James Bond. OO7. His cock stood firm, swollen to a vivid purplish red color and ready to burst. Too delicious to ignore, M leaned forward and took him in her mouth. The first taste of him made her moan and she swallowed him deeper, her mouth a perfect O. Bond gripped her head as she licked and sucked him, bringing him to the edge of release. All she knew was the sensation of this gorgeous cock in her mouth so hard and big, yet silkily soft. M’s nipples got harder and her cunt got wetter. Where she should let him come? Mouth? Pussy? Face? Tits? Arse?

She sucked one last time and pulled back.

“M! Fuck!” He was angry at being so close to coming and then abandoned.

She rose from her chair and removed her suit, revealing the purple basque and knickers she wore. M, so petite and commanding yet incredibly sexy and vulnerable. He towered over her but she was in control.

He leaned in to her and traced the edge of her basque with his lips, making both of them groan. M’s basque barely confined her breasts which rose and fell with her every breath.

“Mmmmmmm”, Bond murmured as he caressed her breasts with his hands and lips. He reached down and with one hand undid all its hooks. As the basque loosened and slipped open, M’s breasts were freed and Bond eagerly kissed and sucked her wonderfully soft flesh and hard nipples.

“Yesss. Suck harder James”, she commanded. The basque was undone and fell to the floor. Bond’s hands teased M’s torso where the basque’s stays had marked her flesh. He kissed each mark from her breasts to her waist and then he knelt down in front of her. He restrained himself from stroking his cock and instead focused on the beads in his arse which made every movement sweetly painful.

He looked up at her, silently begging her to let him do what they both wanted. M nodded. She inhaled sharply as Bond slid her purple knickers down and breathed in her scent. He buried his head between her legs, and Bond’s lips and tongue teased her with soft kisses and sharp bites along her thighs up to the wonderfully wet V between her legs. M’s noises grew louder as Bond sucked her clit. She gripped his head and rode his face long past the time her whole body rocked with the strength of her orgasm.

When he stood up his face shone with M’s wetness. She reached for his cock and pulled him closer. Mouths, hands, arms, legs all met frantically rubbing and pushing into and against each other. Still holding his cock she led him to the bed and lay down, pulling him on top of her. “Fuck me James. Hard.”

“Yes, Ma’am” he whispered in her ear. “I’m learning to take orders.

He found the lube and used it, then lowered his pelvis against her so she could feel his cock resting on her stomach and he rubbed himself against her. Bond slid three fingers into M’s cunt and was rewarded with a loud moan of “Oh! James”. He pumped his fingers in and out and rubbed her clit with his thumb. M’s moans got louder and her words came rushing out all jumbled together.

"OhfuckyesJamesfuckgodohgodfuckmedamnyouiwantyourcockinmycuntshoveitinmenowJamesfuckmeyoubastardfuckmehardiloveyourstockingsandhowyourlegsfeelagainstmeharderohgodsofuckinggoodJamesfuckfuckfuck."

As M’s orgasm made her writhe against him, he withdrew his hand and shoved his cock into her sopping wet pussy. Bond thrust three, four, five times - his mouth covered hers and they kissed frantically, nails digging into each other’s flesh.  M found the string and pulled the beads from James's are.  He thrust again and Bond came hard, his balls slapping against M, their bodies shuddering to mutual orgasm.

Spent, they lay there, Bond on top of M as their bodies cooled off and their ragged breathing returned to normal. M rolled out from under Bond.

“James."

“Yes, Ma’am?”

“Well done.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this a long time ago on another site and finally had the courage to post it here


End file.
